Ground Floor
by snarkysweetness
Summary: She could destroy him with a single touch and when she finished he would gladly beg for more.


**Title: **Ground Floor  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Skye/Ward  
**Summary:** She could destroy him with a single touch and when she finished he would gladly beg for more.  
**Warnings:** Ward has filthy thoughts and smuttiness ensues.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Ami requested Skyeward + boss/intern AU.

Grant's fingers drummed along his thigh as he watched her from behind. She was stunning; a vision in her black pencil skirt and heels that said 'fuck me from behind'. She was a goddamn lawsuit waiting to happen; trouble that he was more than willing to get into.

He could do it; pin her to the wall, kiss every inch of her, and fuck her until her voice went hoarse from screaming his name. She would look beautiful sprawled out across the desk while he buried his face between her thighs.

He shifted in his seat, hard just at the thought of being with her. She could destroy him with a single touch and when she finished he would gladly beg for more.

"Grant? Are you even listening to me?"

He blinked to gather his bearings and realized she'd been speaking to him. She glanced at him from where she'd been staring out her office window to the city below and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute," he admitted sheepishly.

Skye was the best boss he'd ever had. She was three years younger than him and the world's youngest billionaire. After selling her start-up she'd started a private security firm and he was one of the lucky few who'd been chosen to be an intern (paid-she'd grown up with nothing and refused to employee anyone without pay).

He'd been on the fast track to joining Stark Industries but now?

Now he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life serving this perfect creature that stood before him.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I was saying," she repeated as she moved to her desk and took a seat on the corner, "that I'm going to miss having you around. How am I going to find another assistant who works as hard as you do and who I actually like having around?"

He struggled to keep his eyes off of her legs and kept his gaze on her face. "I…oh." Right. His internship was over today, wasn't it? She'd taken the interns to a fancy dinner the night before as a bon voyage and it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed not to get drunk and confess his feelings to her.

"I don't know," he replied dumbly.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but we're opening up new positions when the new quarter starts; you should apply for one of them, I'd love to keep you around even if it's not as my assistant."

He couldn't help the goofy smile that was now plastered on his lips. "Yeah?"

She chuckled. "Yeah; you're a cool cat, Grant."

That was one of the reasons he was head-over-heels for her; she was a complete nerd. And…he averted his gaze from where he could see just a hint of cleavage between her blouse.

_Do not ruin things, idiot. _

Grant rubbed his sweaty palm on his trousers to have something to do. "I guess…is there anything you need from me before I go?" He didn't want to go but he'd have to eventually; he could however delay leaving her.

She glanced over at the clock with a smile. "Well, as of three minutes ago you are no longer an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D. Industries Mister Ward. You're free to go." He stayed firmly in place not wanting her to see the raging hard-on going on in his pants because of his fantasies and because he had no idea how to say good-bye to a woman you were completely into but had been your boss and who you may never see again.

Skye reached for her phone but stopped when she realized he had yet to move or speak. "Unless you have a reason to stay," she whispered.

He gulped as he realized the air in the room had shifted and…fuck, was she coming onto him?

It was nothing really, just a cross of her legs paired with a flirty smile but he wanted her enough that in his mind it meant something.

"Ma'am?"

"It's Skye, Grant," she reminded as she curled her fingers against the corner of her desk and leaned forward. "I don't want to emasculate you in any way but now would be the time," she instructed in a hushed whisper.

"The time," he asked, wondering when his voice had become so high-pitched.

Her eyes lit up as she glanced down at her lap. A smile tugged at her lips and a blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm not an idiot, Grant," she whispered as she glanced up to meet his eyes. "Now is the time to make a move and ask me out on a date; right now when I'm not your boss," she suggested with a raise of her brow.

Oh God, was she serious?

Her smile was genuine and playful and he wanted to kiss her so badly. Instead he just nodded dumbly and swallowed again. His throat was so dry if he tried to speak he was sure nothing would come out.

"Not that you have to!" Now she was the one who was getting nervous. "I mean…" She glanced away and he could see her cursing herself. "If we were already dating when you get-if you get re-hired it wouldn't-I mean not that we really have rules against that and I just-oh, this is stupid, I probably misread all the signs. I'm sorry, feel free to ignore-"

"Yes," he managed to choke out as he placed a hand on her knee to get her attention. She turned her head to him with a timid, questioning smile and he nodded vigorously.

She brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle as she shook her head. The sound of her happiness sent butterflies fluttering through him "Is that your idea of asking me out, Grant Ward?" He winced, knowing he'd screwed up but she didn't seem to mind. She hopped off of her desk and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're adorable."

The feel of her lips against his skin sparked the already burning fire within him. One moment he was her dorky intern still sitting beneath her, completely in awe, and the next he was on his feet, ready to be the man he'd fantasized about being for months.

"I don't really feel like another night out but if you're not busy tonight we can order take-out at my place?"

She stood away from him, stacking paperwork into piles for later. He'd spent countless nights fantasizing about taking her from behind (against the window for everyone to see, her desk, the wall, _everywhere_) and as he took hold of her waist and spun her around to face him he felt as though he were in a dream.

"Grant?" There was excitement in her eyes as she held her breath. He knew if he spoke he'd ruin things so he pulled her against his chest and quickly lowered his mouth to hers. It was only awkward for a moment (while they fell into a comfortable pace) and then it was everything he'd wished it would be.

He half-cleared her desk and grabbed her by the ass to lift her onto it. She wrapped both legs tightly around his waist and moaned his name into his mouth.

"Grant, Grant, Grant," she muttered as his lips left hers to explore her neck. "We can't," she whispered before another moan escaped her. "Not here," she hissed, which he ignored her as he slid a hand up her thigh.

She whined and pulled away from him, grasping his hand before he could go too far. "I mean it," she said as she caught her breath. He met her eyes like a kicked puppy and she stared back at him regretfully.

"Why?"

She bit her lip and the blush returned to her cheeks. "I don't keep condoms here," she muttered and he almost laughed.

She was so-he shook his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Not a problem," he whispered as he used his body to pin her to the desk.

A smile tugged at her lips as she asked "what are you doing?"

"You'll see," he muttered as he pressed his lips against her neck and slid one hand up her thigh. When he reached the apex of her thighs she let out a small hum of approval and he continued in his quest. Five minutes later he had her completely unraveled and had to press his mouth to hers to keep her from alerting anyone to their activities.

He kept his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as he pulled his hand away, now covered in her fluids. When he broke away he lifted it to his mouth and took a taste. "Perfect," he muttered before leaning down to kiss between her breasts and kissing his way down, fully intent on spending the afternoon eating her out until she lost the ability to speak but Skye was still the boss and she had other ideas.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up to eye-level. She placed a hot, heavy kiss on him before meeting his eyes. "It's only fifteen minutes to my place," she whispered as she cupped his hard-on through his trousers. "So this better still be ready for me when we get there because I intend to fuck you in every way possible on every surface until you're rendered senseless; got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Skye leaned up and kissed him again, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away. "Now get cleaned up and meet me in the garage. Oh and Grant?"

"Skye?"

"On Monday morning you're re-arranging my desk."

"Anything you need."


End file.
